


The Trappings of a Legacy

by Delirius



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Class Issues, Developing Relationship, Family Issues, Family Secrets, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirius/pseuds/Delirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU, where poverty-stricken Steven Rogers earns a scholarship to the prestigious SHIELD Academy, and finds himself moving in the same social circles as the wealthy scions of families likes the Starks, and Odinsons.</p><p>He’s drawn to James Barnes, a popular boy who pulls Steve into friendships with a group of close-knit socialites, who have grown up together.  Just as Steve begins to get comfortable, the boys find themselves caught up in a murder investigation, which tests their loyalties and friendships.</p><p>Steve will be forced to weigh his personal convictions, sense of loyalty, and fledgling romantic feelings as he tries to do the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic here - I haven't quite worked out exactly what will happen so keep an eye on the tags as the story develops and I figure out how to post things properly!
> 
> Chapters will be published one per day, unless otherwise noted.

On the first day of school, Steve Rogers finds himself standing in front of a large Victorian mansion, unable to lift his foot onto the first porch step. He had been handed a scholarship to the prestigious SHIELD Academy that was his one opportunity to really _make something_ of his life, and there he was, halfway through planning how to throw it away completely.

“Move!” yells a commanding voice behind him. Steve jumps off the walkway and into the flowerbeds before he turns to see who spoke. The voice belongs to a finely carved chest of drawers - or rather, the giant upperclassman trying to carry it in.  
The boy doesn’t acknowledge him as he grunts his way past and up the stairs but another, who follows with a small stack of books in his arms, smiles mischievously at Steve and winks. “He’s all bark, don’t mind him. Good for heavy lifting though. I’m Loki Odinson, and you?”

It takes Steve a moment to realize he’s staring at the fine featured boy, with jet black hair. One who has the same last name as the billionaire shipping magnate. He blushes and remembers his manners. “Steve Rogers. It’s my first day, sorry.”

“Not at all,” Loki waves off the apology, but clearly because he’s enjoying Steve’s complete awkwardness. “It’s my first day too. Rogers… hm, I don’t think we’ve come across your family. What does your family do?”

Steve doesn’t quite understand the question. His mother is a seamstress at a local factory, but he doubts that would be helpful information.

He’s saved from answering when an expensive black town car pulls up in front of the mansion. A boy steps out and well... preens would probably be the best word for his body language.

“Stark!” Loki laughs. Steve is all but forgotten for the moment as the boy leaves to welcome the new arrival. They embrace as friends, but ‘Stark’ _(as in Stark Industries?)_ only accepts the gesture for a moment before he shoulder-checks Loki and laughs as the boy goes flying back.

“Jarvis, take care of my things. I need to inspect the new meat.” As he says this, his eyes fall on Steve, who wishes he had half the confidence of this boy. Even though he’s physically taller, he feels far too small to stand next to him.

“Rogers right?”

“Y-yes? Wait, how did you-?”

“Anthony Stark. I make it my business to know things like that. You were Dr. Abraham Erskine’s nomination for the Fuller Prize this year. A full ride, and an internship at his lab. Congratulations, I’m a little jealous. Call me Tony, I look forward to working with you.”  
Steve can’t help but grin at the praise. Academics are the one thing that make him feel worthy to be at this place, and it’s nice to have that recognized.

The older boy reappears at the door and leans against it. “Stark.” He nods his acknowledgement to Tony.

“My older brother, Thor…” Loki says, as an aside to Steve. He rolls his eyes, but there is great admiration and affection for his brother in his expression.

“I’m surprised you decided to live on campus, what happened to your ‘party pad’?” Now that he’s not hidden by furniture, Steve can see that Thor wears a sports leather jacket of some sort and has his shoulder length blond hair pulled back in a neat ponytail.  
Thor seems a great match for Tony’s boundless energy, but he directs it into finding more boxes to move into the house instead of moving the conversation a mile a minute.

“My father’s back in the States for… well who knows how long? Anyways, he’s being an alcoholic dick again and my mother is on my case constantly about everything. I can’t stand them, so I decided to escape to slum it with you bastards.”  
Slum it? Steve looks up at the mansion and feels sick again.

“Rogers, where’s your stuff? Jarvis can help get it to your room.”

Before it becomes a bigger thing than it needs to be, Steve picks up his single duffel bag from the ground and shakes his head. “I’m good. I um, travel light.”

The other boys are polite enough to not comment, but barrelling through the awkwardness finally gives Steve the courage to follow them inside.

It’s a bit of a madhouse. There are boys everywhere and the place is in constant motion with people moving in, and hanging out in the various rooms. The older boys, like Thor, have already claimed the private rooms on the upper floors, so the freshman are left to figure out how to divide up the rooms below.

Tony and Loki have managed to get their own rooms. Apparently this takes _connections_ Steve wasn't even aware he was lacking.

Steve finds himself in a room where one of the two beds already has personal belongings scattered across half the space. He places his duffel on the bed and begins to unpack his meagre belongings.

“Sorry about the mess…” says a voice from the doorway. Steve turns to see an unfamiliar face. The boy is holding out a plate with tiny sandwiches on it. “I missed lunch, so I grabbed some hors d’oeuvres from the kitchen.”

His new roommate - apparently - turns out to be vivacious and friendly, with warm blue eyes, and a smile that lights up a rather handsome face. Steve feels something odd settle in his stomach, but doesn’t have time to think about it.

“I’m James. Well, call me Bucky. I hate James, and where’s the fun in starting an entirely new life if you can’t get rid of the name you hate?”

“I-I like the name James, what’s wrong with it?” Steve offers, trying to compliment him.

A shadow of an expression crosses Bucky’s face for a second, but before Steve registers it, he’s laughing again and throwing clothes across the room trying to clear space. “Shoot, I’ve taken up half the closet already and most of my stuff is still on the floor…” he mutters.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not big on fashion, so I probably only need a drawer.”

Bucky runs his eyes over Steve’s belongings, taking in his situation for the first time. Realization dawns on him and he shakes his head. “We’ll have to take you shopping. No way Loki will let you go into town with him with any of those rags. Besides, you need a tux for the Homecoming Formal.”

Steve hesitates, worry lines working their way across his forehead. “I… I might be too busy. I’m here on scholarship and really can’t afford-“

Bucky holds up his hand, interrupting. “Look, take it from a _Barnes_. Haven't heard of my family? Exactly. You and I don’t come from the type of family whose name works as currency around here, and there’s no point in being ashamed of that. My advice is: don’t throw away opportunities because you’re too _proud_ to accept help.”

Those were Steve’s mother’s words, when she finally convinced him to come here in the first place. It's reassuring to hear them repeated by a peer who has every right to want nothing to do with him.

“You’re welcome to borrow any of my stuff. Trust me, I'm a terrible housekeeper. I wouldn’t notice if you did.” Bucky shrugs, self-depreciating. “I’ll do the same if I need to borrow... your duffel bag?”

Steve breathes out, laughing. He didn’t realize how tense he had been since arriving, until that moment. There’s something about his new roommate that puts his mind at ease completely and he decides to just go with it. For the first time, in a long time, he finds himself looking forward to his future prospects.

“Thanks, Bucky. You don't know what this means to me..."


	2. Suiting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just supposed to be the short intro before the dance itself, but developed into a pretty lengthy scene. I decided it was important, because I love the idea of them all just hanging out as housemates and this scene will have to represent some of that dynamic before things... start to get complicated. Homecoming Formal coming up soon!
> 
> Also, I'm way too excited to keep posting these chapters, but so far I hate the titles I've used for everything. I will definitely revisit them, and am open to suggestions (especially for the overall title)!

Things are going really, really well.Despite their determination to spend their time as frivolously as possible, his new friends are ambitious and successful in their own rights.Tony is an engineering prodigy, and Dr. Erskine eagerly exploits Steve’s connection ( _he has a connection!_ ) to get his hands on some Stark technology for his work.  Tony's friends are equally interesting, and Steve joins an amazing study group when Bruce Banner invites him.  Thor turns out to be the Captain of the football team, and the boys spend many Friday nights cheering for the SHIELD Academy Avengers.  Though he is two years younger, Loki shares a major and a few classes with his brother, who good-naturedly accepts his offer for tutoring.

Bucky, it turns out, is neither spectacularly rich or spectacularly smart, but people seem drawn to him.As a painful introvert, Steve is most grateful for Bucky’s social success and willingness to keep him from becoming a hermit.  He announces without reservation that he and Steve are the best of friends, during one of Tony's ridiculous, wild and claustrophobic parties, and Steve finds himself staying and enjoying himself till the end because of it.  Steve has never had a best friend before, and he's glad it turns out to be Bucky.

But even Bucky might have met his match in preparing Steve for the Homecoming Formal.

Steve Rogers has never been to a dance before.Just as he starts to get a grip on things, it dawns on him that he won’t be able to get out of this one.

At SHIELD Academy, the Homecoming Formal is an opportunity for the school’s extremely notable, outrageously _wealthy_ alumni, to throw a lavish party in honour of the incoming freshmen class.Even Dr. Erskine plans to close his lab on that day, muttering something about greasing palms and funding.Steve has no excuses left, and reluctantly agrees to go.

Bucky hounds him about a date, and he defers.Bucky hounds him about his tux, and he tells him he has it handled.In truth, Steve’s only option is an old suit that used to belong to his father.It’s patched at the elbows and is a dingy brown colour that likely wasn’t in fashion when it was brand new.It’s also obviously not a tuxedo.

He delays until the other boys are almost ready to leave before he comes wearing it.

Bucky’s eyes soften as he sees him, but Loki immediately pronounces, “That is the most hideous burlap sack I have ever seen.You’re joking right?”

Steve feels tears rush to his eyes and he panics.He runs back to his room and throws himself on the bed.

After some time there is a knock on the door.Bucky opens the door and steers a remorseful Loki in ahead of the rest of the group.

“Ah, sorry.That was tacky to say.I didn’t mean to upset you.”He clearly means the apology, but being Loki, also clearly meant his initial appraisal.

Steve sits up and shakes his head.“No, you’re right.It’s hideous, but I don’t own a tux.”

“Why didn’t you say something?Jarvis would have brought you something when he dropped mine off.”

“That’s _exactly why_ I didn’t say anything.It’s just a party, I’m not looking for-“He knows he’s working himself up again and, as usual, Bucky comes to his rescue before he can really ruffle feathers by refusing the well meaning offers of help as _charity_.

“Look, I have an old one that’s slightly too small for me.It might even fit you better than the one you’re wearing now.And it’ll be a loan.You can give it back at the end of the night, and it’ll go on taking up space in my closet.”

Steve considers and then nods gratefully.While Bucky retrieves the tux in question and helps Steve, Tony and Loki pull out their supply of alcohol for the night.

“Don’t let my brother see we have this…” Loki mutters.The others exchange looks of surprise.

“Thor loves a good drink, and a good party.Why would he flip out over this?” asks Tony.

Loki takes a long sip from his bottle and shudders.“Because he’s giving a speech tonight, and he hates giving speeches.He doesn’t need to worry about me tonight, and you know he _will_.And also… because the great Odin Borson will be gracing us with his presence tonight.”

“Geez… that’s intense.I don’t blame him.”Steve knows Odin Borson is intimidating when he’s on the other side of a newspaper editorial.The idea of seeing him in person chills the entire room.“Wait, is he your…?”

“My father, yes.He named the company with his Great Legacy in mind.Odinson.It’s Thor who really gets the brunt of it.I’m mostly a spare.”

“Fuck him,” says Tony.He very rarely gets angry, more the sort to blow things off with a joke and a smile.His voice gets too loud for the small room.“My old man’s going to show up tonight too.He’s going to parade my old lady up in front of everyone and pretend like he’s some family man who values education or whatever.He’s here for the booze.I don’t know what your old man’s story is, but I say ‘fuck him’!”

The room goes silent.When Steve walks out, finally dressed to the nines, there is an audible, grateful, release of tension.

“Look at you!” says Loki, grinning.Tony wolf whistles at him, which starts the creep of red into his cheeks, but it’s Bucky’s calm, reassuring hand on his shoulder that makes him blush wildly.

Tony offers Steve a sip of Scotch.He takes a generous gulp, feeling brave in his armour of the night.It’s a mistake, of course.He immediately starts coughing and spluttering, much to the amusement of his friends.

“First drink?” asks Tony, eyes twinkling with laughter.“Forget about all that family drama shit.I wonder how many _firsts_ we’re going to get out of Rogers this year.Tonight!I need to make a list.”

Steve’s eyes go wide in horror, but Bucky laughs.“Stop freaking him out, Tony!Steve, he’s joking.He’s not actually going to cross your virginity off his list when it happens.”

As with so many things, this makes his face go crimson.He can feel the heat burning in his cheeks, and worse, since that’s not actually the source of his distress at the thought.“H-How do you know that I-?”

Bucky playfully grins and shoves his shoulder into Steve’s.“Because you’re you.I imagine if some girl had properly debauched you, it’d be written right there on your forehead.”The other boys laugh and someone mentions the late hour, which starts an flurry off action in grabbing the bottles and rushing out the door.Bucky hangs back with Steve.

There’s no saving face at this point, and definitely no motivation to clarify it’ll never play out with a _girl_.A look of pure misery must cross his face, because Bucky presses the bottle into his hands again and throws an arm around his shoulder.

“Don’t sweat it, Rogers.I’m already predicting it:tonight you’ll meet the gal of your dreams, you’ll dance your feet off, and you’ll get to cross at least _one_ first off your list.”


End file.
